Reunions
by jennabby
Summary: Kitty and jonathan sellers were married for 8 years before the warren incident and have a 7 year old daughter named alysha, when jonathan found out about warren and kitty he booked the next flight out back to New York with his daughter.


A/n: so i wrote this on my itouch while i was staying over my brother chris' with no internet, It's the second B&S fic i have wrote but the first i've uploaded, If i get enough reviews on this one i'm hoping to upload that. *start shameless plug* if you like CSI: NY go check out my other fics a Fiesta one named _I'm not going anywhere _and a SMacked one named _Smacked and 5 kids_. *finish shameless plug*

That is all, Enjoy XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers & Sisters, or the airport or Mcdonalds :P I wish i did, 'cause then i would have money, could get on a plane go anywhere, and never go hungry again :)

Reunions

It was 10 after 5 in the afternoon as Kitty stood before terminal 4 of LAX airport.

2 months ago she had made the hardest decision of her life, as a mother she thought it would be best for her daughter to finish up the year in her school in ny and then get her transferred to LA in the fall,

They were the hardest 2 months of her life, she missed her morning kisses, talking to Alysha about her day at school, seeing her happy after a ballet lesson and tucking her into bed at night.

She looked up at the sound of an excited little girl with her light brown hair in braids running towards her,

"Mommy" she exclaimed running as fast as her little legs could carry her,

Kitty started walking in a fast pace to get to her daughter, she reached her and picked her up in her arms and spun her around kissing her all over her face, Alysha clung to her mothers neck and a small laugh escaped from her mouth.

"Mommy i missed you" she said looking her in the face, Kitty felt a tear slide down her cheek

"Mommy missed you too baby, it's been too quiet without you" Kitty said giving her eskimo kisses

"Alysha Louise Seller, what have i told you about running off" Jonathan said pushing his self through the crowds with their bags as Kitty put Alysha down and they turned to face him.

"Oh .. Hey Kitty" Jonathan said

"Hey Jonathan" Kitty said

"How's Warren?" he said in a pissed of voice

"Jonathan we were never like that, not like you and i were, i'm sorry" Kitty said

"You slept with him, and took me to the same restaurant that he took you to and Warren and his date tagged along" Jon said

"Can we not get into this here, especially with" Kitty said pointing at her daughters head "here, we'll talk more when we get back to my mothers"

"Ok" he said as he put his daughters Hello Kitty backpack over her shoulders and he picked up the bags, and turned to his daughter and said "Remember what i told you on the plane?" he asked checking she remembered the rules

"Don't leave Mommy or Daddys sight, and hold onto Mommys hand" Alysha said as if she was reading it from a piece of paper

"Good girl" Jon said as Alysha grabbed hold of her moms hand

It was a quiet walk to the car park, except for Alysha talking about the party her teacher and friends threw for her because she was going to a different school in a different city, and how she'll miss her school and ballet friends, with Kitty reasurring her she'd make new

friends at school and got in the car and drove the hour drive to her mom's house only stopping to get a happy meal from McDonalds, her mom was cooking dinner right now for the Walker family dinner night but Alysha would be going to bed early because of the flight it was already nearly 7 and alysha was yawning from her seat in the back.

Kitty pulled into the drive of her mom's house and opened the car door for Alysha who hastily ran up to the front door of her Grandmas house, just as Nora opened it and Alysha flew into her arms, Kitty smiled at the sight before her. She turned to look at Jonathan getting the bags out of the car and walked up to him and put her hand on his arm

"You don't have to do that now, they're not going anywhere" Kitty said as Jonathan just looked at her,

"You know Jonathan...." Kitty said a little bit fed up "Alysha isn't the only one i missed these past 2 months, think about that" she said and walked towards the house as he put the bags back in the trunk as he went to catch up with Kitty and took hold of her hand and turned

her around to face him

"It was so hard to be in New York with our daughter and you weren't

with us, where you should have been, instead you were on THAT show with THAT man" Jonathan said

"There's nothing i feel for THAT man, he's just a co-worker" Kitty said

"You have no idea how it was, telling Alysha why Mommy wasn't going to be tucking her in for 2 months, and holding her when she was crying because she missed you, and me feeling so helpless 'cause i couldn't even console my own daughter" he said "and because i was missing you too" he finished as Kitty let a few tears slip

"I love YOU Jonathan, not Warren YOU" she said stressing the you's

"I love you too Kitty... I never stopped loving you" Jonathan said as he moved his thumb over Kitty's cheek removing the tears from their place and placing a soft gentle kiss on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder as Jonathan

caressed Kitty's hair and held her tight.

"it feels good for you to be in my arms again" Jonathan said as Kitty nodded into his shoulder.

They were interrupted out of the hug when Joe and Sarah pulled up with Gabe, Paige and Cooper in tow. The kids ran in the house after acknowledging their Aunt and Uncle to go see Grandma, while Kitty, Jonathan, Sarah and Joe walked towards the house catching up.

KJAKJAKJAKJAKJAKJAKJAKJAKJAKJA

Nora, Paige and AAlysha were in the kitchen while Cooper and Gabe were chasing eachother.

"Wooah there you two watch you don't break anything" Sarah said

"We won't mommy" Cooper said as Gabe said "Sorry Sarah" as the four of

them entered the kitchen

"Mommy Daddy, Grandma said i could bake a cake with her and Paige tomorrow" Alysha said excitedly as KItty went up behind her daughter who was perched on a bar stool.

"Wow aren't you two lucky girls" she said looking at her mom while taking her daughters hair out of the plaits and brushing her hands through her hair.

"What time are the others coming" Sarah piped up

"We're here" Tommy said as the 3 brothers and Julia walked in

"Speak of the devils" Kitty said nudging Sarah and laughing

Alysha got down off the stool and ran and hugged her uncles and auntie.

"Hey shut it, you're the politician in this family" Kevin said in a joking tone

"Uh kids don't start" Nora said putting her hands up

"What? She started it" Kevin exclaimed

"Childish much?" Kitty retorted as Kevin opened his mouth and shut it again seeing the look on his mothers face,

"Alright Lysh, it's time for bed" Kitty said

"Do i have too go" she said in a sad tone

"Baby you're gonna be really tired tomorrow otherwise, and won't have enough energy to make a cake with Grandma and Paige" Kitty said as Alysha thought about the options and decided on bed,

"Ok, but can you and daddy tuck me in" she asked

"Of course, i'll go get the bags from the car" Jonathan said

"Don't worry 'bout them, some of her stuff is still upstairs" Kitty said as Alysha jumped off the stool and asked her daddy to pick her up

"Say night to everybody baby" Kitty said as Alysha said night and gave kisses.

KJAKJAKJAKJAKJAKJAKJAKJAKJAKJA

Kitty got Alysha dressed in her Hello kKitty nighty and put her in bed. Jonathan tucked the sides under his daughter

"Arms in or out" Kitty asked as Alysha replied "Out please"

Kitty gave her a kiss on her forehead and said "i love you" as Jonathan did the same both getting the reply "i love you" back, they kneeled down either side of her as Alysha asked "Mommy know that i'm here with you" she said looking at Kitty "are you going back to new

york" she said turning her face to look at her dad, as he brushed her hair out her face

"Sweetheart, i have to go back for my job, but i'll be back to see you and mommy" he said know looking at Kitty

"But i don't want you to go" she said letting a tear fall as Kitty wiped it off her cheek

"Don't cry honey" Kitty said as she stroked her daughters hair

"Daddy's gonna find out if he can come here for the same job, ok? But daddy will never leave you .... or Mommy" he said as Kitty smiled knowing that everything would be alright wherever they were,

"Pinky promise" Alysha said as her father hooked on to her little finger and shook it

"Pinky promise" he repeated "now close your eyes and dream nice dreams" he finished as she nodded and closed her eyes they both gave her another kiss and exited the room leaving the door ajar, they saw Joe and Sarah on the landing as they finished putting their two youngest to bed.

"Time for the famous Walker dinner night then" Jonathan whispered as he patted Joe on the shoulder and him and Joe walked off in front talking about the latest baseball game. And Sarah and Kitty walked behind them chatting.

KJAKJAKJAKJAKJAKJAKJAKJAKJAKJA

Nora and Saul sat at the ends of the dining room table, Kitty was sitting next to her Mom and Jonathan was next to her, Joe and Sarah and Gabe were next to Jonathan and on the other side was Justin, Kevin, Tommy and Julia. They had long finished their meal and were just sitting around talking about their week and how the kids were. At about 10.30 Gabe told them he was off to watch tv as Sarah told him to keep the noise to a mininum because Paige, Cooper and Alysha were sleeping.

"So Kitty, Jonathan, you moving to LA or going back to new york?" Justin asked as Nora glared at him as he said "what mom, it's only a question"

"Nora it's fine" Jonathan said as he put his hand around Kitty's waist and Kitty rested her hand on his leg.

"I'm due back in work in a few days, but i'm going to ask if i can be transferred here so i can be here with my wife and daughter" Jonathan said as Kitty smiled

"Hopefully it wont be too long till he's back home with us, Alysha isn't too happy he has to go back" Kitty said

"It'll be hard but it'll give me a chance to pack our stuff up and let O'Brian search for tenants" Jonathan said as he kissed Kitty on the lips

They continued chatting till just after 11 when they all said their good-bye's, with Paige and Cooper staying until the next night, the only people that were left were Kitty, Jonathan and Nora, they finished clearing the table and Jonathan yawned

"I'm beat, i'm guna get my bag from the car, meet you upstairs?" he asked Kitty as she nodded and he kissed her

"Night Nora" Jonathan said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek "Thanks for dinner" as she hugged him and said "It was my pleasure"

"Night mom" Kitty said as she kissed and hugged her mom "Night sweetheart, love you" as she replies "Love you too."

KJAKJAKJAKJAKJAKJAKJAKJAKJAKJA

Kitty got changed into her silk nightgown and climbed into bed, Jonathan was getting changed in the bathroom, a few minutes later he exited and climbed into bed, motioning for Kitty to come closer she laid her head on his chest with her hand dangling over his waist, he

held her tightly against his body and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"i love you Kitty" He said as Kitty kissed his chest and said "I love you too Jon"

"Do you think we'll be alright" Kitty asked turning to face Jonathan as he cupped her face in his hands

"I think we'll be more than alright, once i get back here, we'll look for an apartment and get settled, and we'll go from there" Jonathan said

"I'm gonna miss you" Kitty said as she let a tear slip as Jon wiped it off "can't you just call and they can transfer you here over the phone"

"I wish it worked like that, i'll phone you everyday" he said as he gave her a long and passionate kiss as they broke away Kitty said "I'll hold you to that" and smiled "How long will it take?" Kitty asked as he said "About 2 weeks maybe less" he said

"Well in that case, if i'm not guna see my husband for 2 weeks and i haven't seen you for 2 months already" she said laying on top of him and laughing lightly

"We're in you mom's house" Jonathan said chuckling

"We're married, she won't mind" Kitty said as she kissed Jonathans lips, rubbing her tongue over his lips to seek entry, he laughed into her lips and flipped her over so he was on top.

He pulled Kitty's nightgown over her bare shoulders as she pulled his bottoms off and started rubbing his cock in her hands, he started massaging her breasts, it didn't take long for him too get hard, being without his wifes contact for 2 months only making him want her more,

he started to trail kisses down past her chest to her belly button as Kitty arched her back tingling from the contact.

He put 1 finger then 2 in her clit to massage her before he pulled them out and thrust his cock in to her, arching her back she smiled as he moved back and forth

"What?" he asked noticing she was smiling

"Just thinking how much i love my handsome husband" Kitty replied as he lowered his head to kiss her and spoke against her lips "I love you too my beautiful wife" he kissed her and she blushed.

"Fuck me harder Jonathan" Kitty said as he started to go faster and deeper he could feel the wall of her womb,

"I'm ready too cum" he said as she nodded and said "Me too, together" she linked hands with him as they both released, her egg being released the same time as his sperm. He pulled out of her and they laid down beside eachother on their sides facing eachother, their hands still linked he pulled her hand up to his and kissed it.

"That was amazing" Kitty exclaimed as she moved forward to him putting her hands around his neck and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

"You want to go on top this time?" he asked

"You're horny tonight" she exclaimed as he smiled "With you for a wife who can blame me" he responded as she got on top of him making him hard almost immediately, she sat on his cock directing him to her clit as he massaged her breasts.

At that moment they knew that everything would be alright, whatever came their way they would deal with it together as a family, they had each other and their daughter had them, in the end family is what counts the most.

A/N: so? what you think? leave me a review if you liked it and even if you didn't like it let me know what i can do to make my writing better :)

Jen x


End file.
